Avatar: Afterwards, the story continues
by UniverseOfNerds
Summary: The many years following the hundred years war. Aang/Katara and much more. See the adventure continue. Rated M for future chapters. ON HOLD TIL AFTER NEW YEARS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the first fanfic I have ever written. Seeing as I love avatar as much as any one person can love a show i decided to make it my story.I am not and English major so some spelling mistakes are just par for the course. also when I am typing words such as the, then, and there I accidently reverse the e and the h making it look like teh or tehn sometimes. please ignore these. This story is set immediately after the kiss that ended the greatest show alive.**

Katara pulled back from Aang and looked at the goofy boy she had once known. She had only kissed him twice before. Once was before the invasion and the second was outside a truely awful but amusing play. The first time it had happened Katara had been too stunned to say anything. It also doesn't help that Aang flew off immediately after the kiss leaving her standing there second time she had been in the middle of explaining to Aang that she was too confused to know how to react. Out of sheer anger at the play and befuddlement she ran off. This time she had initiated the kiss and she knew what it symbolized.

Aang was taken aback at first by Katar kissing him. He had figured he blew his chances after the play. Nonetheless he responded with all the feelings he could pull forward. They had locked lips until they heard Sokka from inside call out "Hey! Where are Katara and Aang?"

As they broke apart Aang looked up into Katara's beautiful blue eyes and asked her a very serious question... "Should we tell Sokka?"

Katara looked at him funny and asked sincerely "Tell him what?"

Aang was stunned for a moment. His thoughts started to race. _What if the kiss had just been in congratulations and she hadn't been suggesting something more serious? What if this was a goodbye kiss for some reason? _As he came out of his mental daze he saw her shaking with laughter.

"Aang I'm just kidding! Of course we tell Sokka. I plan on being next to you for the rest of my life. Don't you think he would figure it out eventually?" she told him, still shaking with silent laughter.

Aang whispered "I'll get you back for this" just as Sokka came walking out of the shop.

"What are you two up to?" He asked obviously not noticing the slight blush in both of thier faces or how close they were standing together. "Come on in. Everyone is waiting to see you"

As they walked into the tea shop they were met with the faces of thier closest friends. Suki, Toph, Iroh, Zuko, and Mai who they had never really met before. As they passed Toph she gave them a sneaky little smile. Aang immediately knew what it meant. Toph had felt them kiss outside through the vibrations of the earth.

Aang didn't care at all. He was too happy to even care. "Katara do you trust me?" He said as they made thier way to the open seats next to Suki.

"Of course i do Aang. Why?" She questioned quizically.

"Then just follow my lead." and with that he threw himself at Katara and pressed his lips to hers. True to her word she didn't hesitate and immediately kissed back. as they lingered on each others lips they heard the tea shop go silent.

"It's about time!" Toph yelled across the shop. Aang looked around and saw Zuko and Mai. They looked at Aang and Katara with smiles. Suki was speechless after getting a front row seat to thier announcement, or should i say demonstration.

"Free drinks on me for the rest of the night!" Iroh bellowed. Aang finally got the courage to look at the one face in the shop he had been most afraid of. He made eye contact with Sokka whos face did not portray any emotion. Sokka jerked his head at the back door and Aang took the hint and followed him outside alone.

Sokka turned on him and said, with malice in his voice and a look on his face that could scare Appa. Aang stood his ground and was met with a single question. Sokka asked, "Do you plan to marry her?"

Aang was taken aback. He had expected some kind of fight about siblings and best friends. He was even more suprised when his body auto-reponded "Yes" to Sokka's question. He of course knew that no girl could ever compare to Katara in his eyes but he had never thought about marriage before.

Sokka broke into a smile. "Thats all i needed to know" he said calmly. "Just remember to keep it appropriate around anyone please. I can't try to stop Katara if she wants to do something but i can sure as hell make sure she doesn't do it in front of me. You understand?"

Aang nodded and they went back into Iroh's shop.

**A/N I know it isn't too long but i want an honest opinion first before i continue on. Any ideas are welcome.**


	2. The L Word

**A/N Seeing as you found this in the M for Mature section I'll assume you don't mind sex, language, or explicit content of any kind. If you do then i highly suggest you quit now while you can. Not that Aang and Katara will be having sex any time soon but just to be safe. Well any way here we go.**

The night was spent laughing and telling tales of thier adventures. Many jokes were made of Zuko and his quest to find the avatar. Finally Iroh let out a big yawn signaling that he was ready to go to bed. Not wanting to keep him up and out of sheer exhaustion themselves, Aang and the group decided to turn in as well.

As they made thier way upstairs Katara noticed Aang walking towards the front door. She decided to go speak with him before turning in and made her way outside. She found him curled up on Appa's leg staring into the sky with a look of determination on his face.

"What are you doing Aang?" She asked him.

"Just looking up at the stars. Up until now whenver I looked into the sky I would see Sozin's Comet coming down at me. Even if it wasn't really there." He said with a shuddering breath. "I'm just glad it's all over and that everyone I care about is safe. Especially you..." he said as his cheeks started to blush and he lowered his voice to a mumble.

"You're happyI'm safe? And why might that be?" Katara said with a smirk on her face and laughter in her voice.

"You know... Because I... I just..." He sputtered out, his face going tomatoe red. As Katara laughed he said "You aren't making this easy for me you know!"

"I will never make things easy for you twinkle-toes." She teased, adopting Toph's nickname for Aang.

She had already taken a seat next to him on Appa's gigantic leg and reached over to hold his hand. He looked at her and this time it was her that was blushing at the big brown eyes that looked at her as if she were something to cherish. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. not hard and fierce but gentle and kind. they remained like this until Katara needed to stop and breathe to allow oxygen into her brain.

"Katara there is something I need to tell you. And please don't get mad" Aang said while looking into her eyes.

"Tell me. I won't get angry. I promise." She told him.

"Before the invasion wasn't the first time I've ever kissed you" He said as he looked down in shame and embarassment.

Katara racked her brain for a moment but couldn't come up with a time that they had kissed before that. She remembered the Cave of the 2 Lovers when they had almost kissed but it was still almost a kiss and not a real one. "So when did this happen?" She asked.

"Well..." He started but couldn't finish for some reason.

She quickly pressed her lips to his for a brief second and then pulled away. "Just say it ." She prompted.

"OK. It was shortly after the Cave of the 2 lovers and we had almost kissed. It was then that I realized just how much you mean to me." At this point he got up and bowed on his knees in front of her. "So when you were sleeping after a particularly brutal waterbending lesson I kissed you in your sleep. I'm sorry and I know I shouldn't have. But you were on my mind all the time and i just needed to... OOF!" He grunted as she tackled him with the force of an earthbender. He thought, _yup this is it. I've officially scared her off._

But much to his suprise she just hugged him and said " You're just lucky I love you you little..." She tapered off as she realized what she had just said. She slowly got up and lay her self back on Appa's leg as tears came from her eyes. She thought, _I can't just tell him I love him. No matter how true it is. What is wrong with me?_

Aang was just as much taken aback as she was but at the sight of her tears he snapped out of it. He went over to her and pulled her close to him while using his muscular arms to hold her safely to his chest.

"Don't cry Katara. But I do need to tell you something. Please look at me."

As she looked up at him he smiled and uttered the four words taht would start thier decades together. "I love you too."

**A/N Thanks for waiting for this next chapter. As of this update i have 2 followers. JACKPOT! Haha. But seriously this is the first ever fanfic ive ever written. So thanks for teh support. Again this one is really short but i think ill make a deal with you guys. If you will allow me to write shorter ones i promise i will update 2 time a week and another 2 times on the weekends. at least until i get the hang of this writing thing. Thanks guys! Huge help! Also if anyone can tell me what book i referenced near the begining of this chapter ill give you 10 points. Send me a private message with the correct answer and ill put your name in the next A/N. Every chapter or so ill do this and at the end of the story ill see who has teh most points wins and ill actually put them in the last chapter. **


End file.
